


X-Men Feral Rage

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wolverine (Marvel Anime), World Wrestling Entertainment, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Beatrice is the part of Ministry of Darkness, Blood and Gore, Clones, Deadpool being Deadpool, F/M, Family Feels, Genetic Engineering, Greasers, Kane and Undertaker are demons, Portals, Rated for Deadpool's Language, Rated for Wolverine's Language, is that a Jojo reference, think of the children, undertaker is an evil man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: A loss of a family member is hard but when a murder of a dying family member leads Beatrice to a path of carnage. This is the Unrated Version so a lot of gore and language.





	1. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is where things go dark for Beatrice. Warning: Leukemia, an animal trap, a character death and angst.

Barrel2s1cool Studios Presents

Based on the X-Men Series

 

X-Men Feral Rage

Any character from the X-Men series belong to Marvel

Any wrestler mentioned or appeared belong to WWE

Any original character are either made by me or IBK

 

“All the world will be your enemy, Prince with a Thousand Enemies, and whenever they catch you, they will kill you. But first they must catch you, digger, listener, runner, prince with the swift warning. Be cunning and full of tricks and your people shall never be destroyed.”  
\- Richard Adams 

 

Chapter 1: Darkness  
"Who am I, you expect a normal story about me, but no, my story of revenge and my life was change.... Forever." _______________________________________________________________________________________ 

The sound of feet against the wet mud echoed through the forest, Hanako (Beatrice) ran in the woods, it had started when Kouchi had planned send to Mariko, who is his half-sister, Hanako wanted Rain to go with her but he refused and the two are marked as traitors but the out of nowhere, tentacles spawn out of her back, infecting Takeshi and three others, which led to her escape, all Hanako wanted to do next is run to a cave and live her life as a feral child when suddenly, she felt someone grab her wrist and she turned around as she thought it was Keniuchio Harada but it was not him but it was Rain, then Hanako yell. "Rain, are you supposed be with Keniuchio and Kouchi?" then Rain replied with, "No, I changed my mind." Hanako froze, "Change your mind......." her pink eyes shoned in the dark, face had become drenched in tears as Rain grabbed her hand as the two ran in the forest, when Keniuchio ran out the building, the two children are gone.

______________________________________________________________________________________________  
It was May 19, the day Beatrice never forget. The hospital was full and bustling of visitors who are either relatives or friends of patients and Beatrice was one of them and she was biting her finger nails when Beatrice's moment of silence was interrupted by "Mrs. Beatrice, come to the front desk." Beatrice got up from her seat and went to the front desk, the receptionist had this smile on her face, contrast to Beatrice's blank stare and frown, then the teen muttered, "Uncle Al." and the receptionist replied, "Room 316, did you have any relatives?" then Beatrice froze, "My god-mother." as the receptionist grab the phone to call Beatrice's god-mother (who happen to be Raven Darkholme.) as Beatrice grabbed a surgical mask even though she had a healing factor, using an elevator to the third floor, she walked to Room 316, then she heard, "I hurt myself today to see if I still feel." and Beatrice know that song is Hurt, Uncle Al heard of one thousand Paper Crane, he was busy folding it until he stopped at 997, so Beatrice folded three more, she remember how he yelled out, "I'M A TURTLE, A STUPID TURTLE!" Beatrice open the door quietly to find no one in the room, there is no sign of Uncle Al, for any patients, they are not allowed to leave the hospital, she called out, "Uncle Al! Are you anywhere?" then the phone rang, she slowly approach it, grabbing the phone, she answered, "Hello?" and reply was, "We had your Uncle Al, right Victor?" the voice was nervousness with a Latina accent, Beatrice heard Al struggling and coughing, an another man whom Beatrice believe is Victor replied, "Yes we had him, we will kill him like I do to Kayla." then the Latina man hung up, Beatrice's face went enraged as she ran out of Room 316 and the hospital, as she ran to the forest, rage suddenly turn to shock and horror as she saw a horrific scene in front of here, impaled on a fallen tree branch was Uncle Al, his hospital gown was drenched in blood from the wound in his chest and Al was coughing up blood, Beatrice begin to cried out, "No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! DON'T DIE ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" as she watched Uncle Al's life slowly fade away. Then she heard that man again, "What's the matter Beatrice? You feel sad that the murder of your uncle, how does it feel when Victor murdered your uncle, I can feel your anger and hatred in your soul until that urge is too strong for you. And soon you'll show the hatred." Beatrice wrapped her hands around her head and screamed out, "VIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Anthony waited for Victor to come back but when he heard a soft sobbing, he slowly walked the forest until a hunter popped out, rifle to fire, "Hey, WHAT THE HELL A-" but the hunter was brutally decapitated with a machete, it was a teen girl, face reeked with tears and snot, eye burning with rage, Anthony out of fear and horror ran toward a tree, then he saw that girl with a machete, right before he can do anything, Beatrice rammed the machete into Anthony's chest and pinned him to a tree, blood dripped from the blood. Beatrice growled to the dying man, "Victor is gone." as Beatrice was about to leave but she heard a soft female voice, "Hanako?" then Beatrice turned around and saw Mariko Yashida behind her, Beatrice growled, "IT'S BEATRICE!!!!!" which cause Beatrice to sob very bad, she was a very emotional girl and it took like 10 minutes to stop as she muttered, "He's gone." as Mariko whisper in her foster daughter's ear, "Kill as many people as you can." as Beatrice slowly walked when Kane transformed back to his demonic state when Beatrice was out of site and say in an evil tone, "Kill any one, Little Beato who gets in your way of carnage." as he started to laugh like a twisted man he is. 

To be continued


	2. The Mission

The smell of the bar was stinking with blood, sweat and alcohol, not a place for little kids to stay away from this place, the smell was absolutely horrible that even Beatrice had to block it from her nose, in her hand was a little totem pole with carving of a wolverine, that old lady say it's magical attributes are revenge, cunning, dark magic and protection against attackers no matter how big are, she felt like it's true, she won a match against Brock Lesnar and she fled and dropped the title belt when Lesnar got back on his feet and starting to fight everyone excluding the commentators and referees, he fight the wrestlers with Beatrice or Edward (her ring name) fleeing with the title she left on the floor, thus giving Brock the title


End file.
